Death is Only Tragic, When Love is Gone
by ATHPluver
Summary: It's a sad little story. I just felt like writing it. Aang's dead and his family gathers around and ponders his death. I hope you smile at least when you read the last sentence. Please review. Slight Kataang at the end. Rated T for the mention of death


**READ!**

**If you haven't heard already, they're making a BRAND NEW SERIES OF AVATAR! It's called: **_**The Legend of Korra.**_** It looks SOOOOOOOOOOOO COOL! I mean, who hasn't been waiting for this? AND guess what else, her Airbending teacher, Tenzin, is Aang and Katara's son! HA! Take that all Zutara supporters! WHAT NOW! Zutara is now and forever officially IMPOSSIBLE! I own nothing. If any of you have read **_**Kanna and Gyatso**_** before I deleted it, then you'd understand more. I might re- post it after some serious editing. Anyway, here's the info on this fic. (Moto and Yoshetsu don't exist in this one.)**

**Kanna: Katara and Aang's first born daughter. Iroh's wife. Age- 48**

**Gyatso: Katara and Aang's second born son. Age- 44**

**Tenzin: Katara and Aang's last and third born son. Age- 36**

**Iroh: Zuko and Mai's only son. Kanna's husband. Age- 48**

**Kya: Iroh and Kanna's second born. Age: 12**

**Roku: Iroh and Kanna's first born. Age: 14**

**Kari: Iroh and Kanna's last and third born. Age: 5**

**Katara: Age 64**

**Zuko: Age 66**

**Mai, Suki, Sokka: Age 65**

**Toph: 63**

Kanna, Gyatso, and Tenzin looked at the grave that held their father. Each of their faces were tear streaked and upset. Their mother kneeled in front of them, facing the grave. A small smile played across her face as she thought of his youth with her. How played with her and teased her. Though she smiled, tears rolled down her cheeks. Aang's death was so sudden. So unfair. So painful to everyone around him. Even if he declared that he never felt any pain. Tenzin gritted his teeth in anger and cursed the thing they call Death. He was so furious with himself. Kanna gripped Iroh's hand tighter. She was so upset with herself. Gyatso curled up his fists and growled. He was so mad with himself.

They each asked the question: "How could I have let this happen?"

Katara had answered: "It wasn't you. It wasn't what you did or what happened to you on that day. It's was time, what it did and what it decided to make happen on that day. Your father's death was terrible for all of us but you know why it happened."

They each shouted: "It was unfair! They knew Dad was an elder and the stupid assassin was able to take him out in battle in a single blow!"

Katara had sighed and said: "Why do you think your father didn't fight back?"

Kanna was the only one who came up with the answer: "Because he knew it was a battle he couldn't win."

Katara had smiled and nodded.

And yet…

The three siblings still blamed themselves for not being there to help their father. They blamed the world for being so wide and divided. Tenzin blamed himself for not being smart enough. Gyatso blamed himself for not being quick enough. Kanna blamed herself for not being strong enough. And in the end, they argued and blamed each other.

But now, they're together as one family. Saddened but together.

"Mommy?" Kari's little voice asked.

Kanna looked down to see her grey eyed daughter. She was staring at the grave. The little Airbender was so close to Aang. It broke her heart when word reached her about his death.

"Is Grandpa happy now?" she asked.

Kya and Roku looked at their parents. Kanna knew the question was addressed more towards Katara than herself.

"Yes, he's very happy know," Katara answered.

Kari dropped to her knees and hugged her grandmother. Katara smiled and looked at her.

"Really?" Kari whispered.

"Very, very happy," she assured.

"Not exactly," Kya imputed.

"Kya," Iroh scolded.

"Iroh, please. Let Kya explain," Katara said.

"Grandpa will never be completely happy without you, Gran," Kya said to Katara.

Tears brimmed in Katara's eyes as her smile grew with a small laugh.

"I think so too," she said. "But I get to remember him any day at the South Pole and any evening at the Southern Air Temple."

The three siblings smiled. Their mother had recently spread his ashes in those two places. South Pole during the day and Southern Air Temple in the evening.

After the ceremony, the elder Team Avatar shared a group hug. But before they could even group, a light appeared. It formed into Aang. He was young and had a grin on his face.

"Don't start without me," he said.

Everyone laughed and Team Avatar shared one last, complete group hug. They bowed to Aang's spirit after the embrace and then he disappeared.

"Kanna!" Katara called as her daughter turned to leave.

"Yes, Mom?" Kanna asked walking over to her.

"Since you gave my mother's necklace to Kya," Katara began as she untied Aang's betrothal necklace. "Give this one to Kari."

Kanna grinned as she took the necklace from her mother. "I will."

The embraced and then Kanna walked over to Kari.

"Put this around your neck, sweetie. It was a gift to my mom for my dad," Kanna said.

Kari smiled and put on the necklace.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Here lies Avatar Aang._

_A loving husband, father, and grandfather._

_DOB: September 3_

_DOD: December 16_

_Rest in Peace, Aang._

_We all love you._

_But we all know,_

_Katara loved you more._


End file.
